


𝐂𝐎𝐒𝐌𝐈𝐂 || SEASON 3: Will Byers x Reader

by yurtletheturtlehenderson



Series: Stranger Things Rewrite || Will Byers x Reader [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurtletheturtlehenderson/pseuds/yurtletheturtlehenderson
Summary: ⇢ Will Byers x Reader [Book 3/?] ⇠It's the summer of 1985 in Hawkins Indiana, better known as the Summer of Love. You and Will are together and happier than ever. Alas, lasting peace is hard to come by in Hawkins. It is not long before things begin to change for the worse. Signs of the Mind Flayer's return begin cropping up everywhere. Inhabiting a new host, the Mind Flayer plots his revenge, with 𝘆𝗼𝘂 in his sights.× × ×COSMIC [✓]COSMIC 2 [✓]COSMIC 3 [...]COSMIC 4 [✗]× × ×I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. TBH I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR LIKE, IDK 1/8 OF THE FIC. IT'S PRETTY DAMN CLOSE TO THE SHOW. THE SHOW THAT IS NOT MINE. THE SHOW AND ALL OF IT'S CONTENTS OF WHICH ARE NONE OF MY INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY. K THANKS.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers/Reader
Series: Stranger Things Rewrite || Will Byers x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Suzie, Do You Copy? - P1

||𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕||

The faint sound of crickets could barely be heard over the soft music of The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News plays from inside Castle Byers. Soft yellow light spills out from the cracks and slits of the castle from the battery-powered lamp where the young couple sat planning a campaign. It was clear that both had done a great deal of growing over the summer, just as their friends had. Will most of all, as he sat now in Castle Byers, he did so with a slightest of hunches seeing as he had sprouted tremendously in height. His shoulders had broadened a bit, and his voice had lowered as much had he had grown.

As for Y/n, the changes in her were more internal than external. Like Will, her physique had changed though not quite as drastically. Her features were far more defined than they had been in previous years, but the biggest change within her was how she held herself. The months since that dreadful night at the cabin, she had dedicated every spare moment to learning about herself... About her powers.

And now more than ever, she was one with her abilities. With help from El and the overwhelming support from Will, she exuded a whole new level of strength and confidence in herself. Something that set her apart from her previous attempts in secret the year before. Now with help, she thrived.

"The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing"

"So what if, when they enter the tomb of Kuzatan - the villagers being in danger I'm sure would give them no way to cheat their way out - and then they..." her voice trails off, getting lost in the notes that seep into the air. She quirks a brow at the boy before her. "Will, hon? You listening?"

"Mmm?" Will hummed, torn suddenly from his blissful gaze.

Having been caught staring at Y/n, she realized he had missed the question. She laughed, shaking her head. Butterflies erupted in Will's stomach at the sound, and he realized he may never grow tired of it. He still couldn't believe his luck that she was dating him.

The corners of his lips tugged into a small grin as he mumbled a 'sorry'. Y/n simpered, trying to shake off the dizziness in her head that always appeared when he made her heart flutter.

She returned to her notes, and he lovingly watched her speak. His eyes would occasionally fall to her lips but he was drawn back to her eyes and the concentration they possessed. All the while the sappy lyrics spilling their way into his subconscious as he listened.

"Don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train"

Just two years ago, the thought of her liking him was a myth in his eyes. Her ever noticing him as more than a friend was a sickly sweet dream that would never see the light of day.

"It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes"

And last year, with the Mind Flayer... He hated the thoughts he had, the feelings he felt when the Mind Flayer took over. The hate and disgust that crept up whenever she was around but he fought it. Though he could never forget the look on her face when the Mind Flayer attacked her.

"But it might just save your life

That's the power of love"

But now. They were happy. She saved him, and after his recovery, they were finally together.

"Will!" She laughed sharply, reaching over and swatting him lightly on the arm with her notebook.

Will was pulled from his daze yet again, no longer trying to hide the happiness and bliss he felt.

She smiled fondly and shook her head, placing her arm on his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. The music playing from the radio she had gifted to him a year before swelled as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"That's the power of love,"

After several moments their lips break apart but their foreheads remained glued together. A light laugh breaks out between them, escaping through the blinding grins carved into their faces. Her eyes travel from the ground to meet with his, only to find he had already been staring at her with the same lovesick gaze. It brings the same storm of butterflies in her stomach and sporadic beating of her heart.

Neither Will nor Y/n could recall a time either of them felt this happy.

Y/n's gaze flickers back to Will's lips. She flashes a warm grin and gives him one last and swift peck on the lips before sitting back up. She tucks her notes father into her lap and that is when she catches sight of the time displayed on her watch.

"Shit,"

Immediately, Will's mood shifts.

"What? What's wrong?"

Her eyes find his and she quirks a brow, her hands already collecting their campaign papers and stowing them away in a safe place.

"We're gonna be late."

Out of reflex, Will checks his watch. His eyes widen in a brief flicker before gathering his things, though his movements are not as hasty as hers. He gathers his campaign papers, his eyes glazing over several notes he had made. The smallest bud of unease blooms in his stomach.

"You really think they'll like this campaign?" He asks, his gleeful composure fading for the first time since her visit.

The ache in his voice captures her attention, and quickly she drops what she's doing. She immediately recognizes the uncertainty in his features and feels a tug on her heart. A sad smile graces her face, and she drops her folder before leaning forward and cupping his face in her palms forcing him to look at her. His wide hazel eyes search hers finding nothing but love and comfort in them.

"They're gonna love it, Will. Cause, it came from you. Remember, " she smirks when his smile begins to return. "I'm just helping out."

Before he can protest she brings his face forward with a small hum, planting a kiss on his nose with a dramatic smack of her lips. His face erupts into a violent shade of scarlet against his wishes. After all this time, Y/n still managed to have this effect on him. She begins to lean away when she knows she's cheered him up, but before she can escape he captures her in another sweet kiss. He can faintly make out the f/f Slurpee that lingered from earlier that day. She hums contently and it blends perfectly with the drumming of his heart. He can feel his cheeks grow hot not just from his fluster but the feel of her palms growing warm against his skin.

Like Y/n's laugh, her warmth was something he was certain he would never tire of. It was something he had always seen in her, but after her powers had been discovered, it was only more obvious. Her touch always reminded him of the sun streaming in through the window on a chilly morning; a toasty blanket of light that hit your face just right. And he felt it now on his face as she kissed him. Although it was cut far too short in Will's opinion as she broke apart for air. Her thumb softly strokes his cheek, the pads of her fingers and palm still warm to the touch as sends him one more reassuring smile.

"And even if they don't," she continues, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "I'll blast 'em for ya."

Will chuckles, bringing his hand up to cup hers in thanks, nevermind the fact he didn't want her to let go quite yet. Alas, yet another moment lost to time. Her warm palms leave his face and immediately he feels colder, but he also knows they don't want to miss the movie. He smiles to himself as he packs up the remainder of his things as he thinks about it. His hands were almost always cold, a trait he had long before the Mind Flayer. And had it not been for her powers, Y/n might have been the same. It was yet another reason they fit so well together.

The crunch of a very small twig beneath Y/n's sneakers bring him back to reality for the third time. He looks up at Y/n to find her balanced on her tiptoes, legs folded ready to stand and she extends her palm for him to take.

"Come on, Sir Will," she says through a coy smile, her head gesturing behind her towards the cloaked entrance to the castle. "Starcourt awaits."

He brings himself to his knees to match her, ready to stand and duck outside into the night when he takes her hand. His thumb grazes her knuckles before planting a quick kiss on them, bringing a natural heat to her neck and face.

His face quickly contorts into a feigned expression of seriousness, all while dawning a fleeting and silly attitude as he waves his finger in the air. The way he always did as Will the Wise during campaigns.

"Then what are we waiting for, Y/C/N? Let us make haste!"

Will watches triumphantly as her lips press into a firm line that begins to twitch, the tell-tale signs she was fighting a losing battle with a grin as she shook her head. Y/n had yet to get used to this side of Will, though she did enjoy it. Since their time at the Snowball he had been far more relaxed. To the point where he would be cracking jokes, or surprising her with romantic gestures as such. It rarely came out like this, and when it did it was never around the others. It was something she wished they could see, but Y/n couldn't help the flutter of her heart knowing she was the only one to bring it out in him. She looks down at his soft gaze and humor in his eyes, before rolling her own, rising to her feet, and ducking out through the curtain door to avoid being caught with a smile.

"Dork," she laughs, her knuckles tingling from the unexpected gesture.

She hears his soft chuckles from behind her before he joins her side, and the couple falls into a comfortable silence as they grab their bikes off the forest floor and ride off into the night to the infamous Starcourt Mall.

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

An excited grin finds Y/n's lips as the stunning neon lights of the mall come into view like a rather large homing beacon. Since its opening towards the beginning of the year, it had been flooded with people as it was now. And it was often frequented by the party as it quickly became their favorite hangout - besides Mike's basement of course - and it was on nights such as this they'd meet for a movie.

The giddiness in Y/n bubbled intensely when the welcoming aroma of salted pretzels and Hot Dog on a Stick mixed somehow perfectly with the scent of freshly-ironed linen and various perfumes, assailed her senses. It was the smell of the mall, the smell of summer, and the smell she often associated with many of her movie dates with Will. A favorite of theirs, which they had only seem a mere two weeks prior, was a newer film called The Goonies.

The rag-tag group of kids reminded them both of their own group, particularly the plucky and lovable Chunk who wistfully reminded Y/n of her brother who was currently away at camp. And Mikey, of course, the one to step up when everything went south reminded them both of their own Mike. And something about the kid on screen gave him a familiar and bittersweet feeling that tugged at his heart. Weirdly, he reminded Will of Bob and it made him smile a bit. Like he got to see him again.

The following week, the young couple dragged their friends to see it, assuring they'd love the film which they of course did. They only wished Dustin could make it there with them, but it was quickly decided they would a day of it when he got back. They certainly knew they wouldn't mind seeing it a third time, not if they got to see Dustin's reaction. Everyone back together again. Though Y/n and Will wouldn't miss the absence of teasing and/or disgusted remarks from Dustin on their relationship, that was for sure.

The pair slide their bikes into the bike rack before dismounting, and Will looks around a bit confused, his eyes flickering to his watch.

"Did we miss them?"

His worry melted when he saw her perfectly blissful composure, a soft smile playing her lips after checking her watch.

"Nope," she chirped, walking forward and taking his hand in hers walking him to the door.

"But the movie? You said it starts at eight," he asks, walking alongside her as his hand is tethered to hers. "It's eight twenty-five."

Y/n caught the closing glass door with her one free hand and the two slipped inside after the small group ahead of them, all the while her content never seemed to waver. She stopped suddenly and the crowd of people coming through the doorway flooded in around them, but his confused stare remained fixed on her as her wide eyes took in the exuberant sight before them. He could see the neon dancing in her e/c eyes as she looked to him smiling mischievously - and proudly at herself - as she pointed to the sign beside the door. His attention flickers to the bulletin board erected near the entrance. In a clear display of various showtimes, just under Return to Oz at eight-thirty was Day of the Dead at nine.

"I said the plan was to get here at eight," she smirked. "not that the movie started at eight. This way, you and I can swing by Scoops Ahoy, or whatever really, before the others get here."

"And they get here at..?" His growing excitement written on his face betrayed the hesitation in his voice.

She deflated a bit as she shrugged.

"Eight forty-five. Which gives us only twenty minutes, or so. I was hoping for more, but..." she trailed off with a smile, and gently poked his arm with her elbow, her hand still intertwined with his. "planning that campaign was fun."

A weak chuckle breaks loose, and he blushes under her gentle stare. Yet again Will wonders how he found himself with her, what he did to deserve her company. Almost as if sensing his thoughts, she shook her head wistfully, shutting down the thoughts before breaking out into a small jog towards the escalators.

"Come on," she laughed, pulling him along. "We don't have all summer!"

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

The two emerged from Flash Studios with giddy laughter and stomachs coated with their favorite snacks from their previous visit to the food court. They smile down at the glossy photos they each possess, pointing out their favorite traits of the portraits they had just taken. Four photos of them - each in a more bright and colorful wardrobe than the previous - as they struck silly poses and crazy faces. All but one; which reminded Will of an even better version of the old science fair photo he had not-so-secretly admired for years.

Y/n wore an elated grin, but her eyes had closed. Her arm wrapped around Will as he planted a kiss on her cheek - the unexpected gesture being what prompted her eyes to flutter closed. All the while, the hand that had snuck around his back could be seen poking out from behind his head creating bunny ears.

The others were of equal quality, each with their own charms and unique mannerisms. Particularly the one of them back to back, arms folded and a silly feigned smolder but the bunny ears remained their favorite. It was a visual representation of their relationship and how far they had come.

Y/n slips her copy back into the thin plastic sleeve before dropping it at her side, the small handle hole dangling loosely from her curled fingers as she looks to Will. He is still admiring the photos in his hand and the look on his face - the happiness carved deep within his features - made her heart swell. He had been through such a great ordeal, more than any of them could ever possibly know - aside from El of course, who knew the heavy weight of trauma all too well. But now, in these moments together, and much like the ones back in Castle Byers, he seemed truly happy.

'He deserves it,' she thought to herself.

The two of them made sense together, and not because Will had carried a torch for her for so long, but because of the little things. The way they made each other laugh, the way they brightened each other's day. The way one spat between them, no matter how big, was never enough to break them but make them stronger.

It was because they were best friends.

Against her desires, Y/n broke her gaze away from Will and to the clock hanging over the fountain near the main entrance. The blue and yellow hands read eight thirty-eight. She deflated a bit, and nudged Will with her elbow.

"Well, the other's should be getting here any minute," she sighed, and he turned to look at her. "So I guess we should head back to the entrance."

Will nodded, already tucking the now sleeved photographs into his backpack before slipping it over his shoulder. Together, the two of them make their way back. Their footsteps have grown slower in the subconscious efforts of prolonging their alone time together. Will throws a glance Y/n's way as they walk, a tired smile fixed on his lips.

"What do you wanna bet we'll be waiting even longer for Mike?"

She now understands his subtle shift in demeanor, and it spreads to her as she lets out a flattened chuckle. She understands exactly what he is talking about. While she initially was very happy for her friends, Y/n was not immune to the growing impatience the rest of the party felt with how much time Mike and El were spending together.

"Nothing. I'm not dumb enough to take that bet." She scoffs back.

Will knew the frustration leaking through to her voice was not directed at him, but their shared frustrations with their friends. Each of them missed them a great deal despite a whole summer together. Y/n rarely saw El now, and Will saw Mike just as often. Alone time that is, any get-together the party planned - beside Starcourt due to the precautions surrounding El and her safety - El and Mike were hardly present. They globbed onto one another to the point they rarely spoke to the others - and no one could speak to just one of them alone anymore.

Like her boyfriend, Y/n enjoyed this summer greatly - particularly since Will had been such a big part of it - but the party had begun to grow lonely. More complicated that is. Dynamics between everyone were far more complex than they ever had been the older they got. Mike's frustrations with Y/n from the previous year were quicker to simmer down than she initially thought which relieved her greatly. But she wasn't sure if it was because they were all older, El was back to stay, or enough time had passed - or possibly all of the above - but things between her and Mike were just different. With everyone, in fact.

Y/n was grateful to have Lucas still, he remained the friend she could go to when she had a problem. Her best mate in DnD, and the boy she could always count on to be looking out for what was best for his friends as well as himself. But lately, he had been spending all of his spare time with Mike when neither of them were with their girlfriends.

This was another reason - out of many - that Y/n was more than thankful to have Will by her side. They both had felt a bit ostracized after the events of the previous year. Will's recovery had not been a quick one, but Y/n was there through thick and thin. As was he with her own struggles regarding the life of hers that once was, and the scary truths she faced with the tremendous powers inside of her. Hours of their lives had been spent pouring over the Missing Experiment files that Y/n still held in her possession - far away from her mother of course. A dark thought - not the first of it's kind - popped into her head about her friends' distance; Perhaps this was why she and Will were often forgotten...

Y/n immediately shakes the thought away, casting it further into the shadows of her mind. As she does, she is overwhelmingly grateful for the sudden sight of bright orange hair and a tye-dye cap. Relief washes over her and Y/n snatches up Will's hand, all traces of sadness gone and eagerly she drags him to the entrance doors faster.

Max Mayfield and Lucas Sinclair dismount their bikes, far too fixed on sweeping the crowd for any sight of their friends to notice Will and Y/n's bike parked just a few spaces over.

Lucas sighs, resting his hands on his hips as his head rolls to look at Max displeased. "First ones... again. Think they'll ever learn how to get here on time?"

Max shrugs, eyes scanning the parking lot wearing a less than impressed expression. "Doubtful."

"Welll," Lucas's expression changes quickly as he slips into a hopeful sing-song voice. He grins down at her from his less than obvious growth spurt. "At least we're alone..."

Max's deadpanned expression comes to face Lucas, though she can't seem to mean it. Her lips pucker as she tries not to smile, failing miserably. Instead, she laughs, her mouth parting to fire a comeback when the sound of her name enters their ears from behind them.

Max turns to find her best friend speed walking towards her, a hand gripped tightly around Wills. Will sent both Lucas and Max a soft smile, and she found it easy to replicate. She liked Will, and his somewhat timid presence made her induction of the party a lot easier. But it was Y/n she was most excited to see.

Max and herself had quickly become the best of friends. With Dustin gone, and the guys distancing themselves she once again began to feel adrift. Sensing the same discomfort in Max, and the bonds forged in the horrifying events of the previous year, the friendship blossomed.

"I stand corrected," Max remarks to Lucas as the couple approaches.

Lucas bit back a laugh.

Y/n simpered, sending a look Will's way. "We got here early. Got to roam around a bit."

The pair nod and Max sends Y/n a playful smile. Y/n releases Will's hand and with simultaneous grins, she and Max step forward towards each other. They bump fists three times before grasping one another's wrists and leaning back as they each balance on one leg and pull themselves back in. They share a small laugh and turn to the others with a giddy smile, Lucas and Will having already gotten used to their closeness. And the new handshake they had developed over the summer.

"So, tell us," Max begins, a mischievous smirk flickering to her boyfriend before landing on Y/n. "how is the happy couple enjoying their last night of freedom?"

Everyone laughs in response, knowing full well she is referring to Dustin's return from camp tomorrow. Since the Snowball, more specifically the official beginning of Y/n and Will's relationship, Dustin - while begrudgingly willing to admit he was happy for them - was less than pleased with their closeness. And he made no effort to hide it.

"Pretty good, I'd say," Y/n laughs, looking to Will who nods.

"We got some good photos over at Flash," he finishes.

Lucas and Max share a knowing expression before sending a flat, unimpressed look to either of their friends.

"What?" They ask in unison, furthering their point.

"Just," Lucas laughs, gesturing to them. "you two. You guys are-"

He looks to Max and it doesn't take her long to complete the joke they had clearly practiced at least once before.

"finishing each other's sentences." Without skipping a beat, or making eye contact, the second couple bump fists. Max laughs, revealing her light-hearted teasing. "Honestly, it's sickening."

More titters break loose, and Will rolls his eyes despite a smile."Whatever,"

"Yeah," says Y/n, amused tone growing flat again. "At least we're not like Mike and El."

A bitter, but mostly disappointed chuckle ripples throughout the gathered group of friends as they reflect, all of them silently agreeing. Finally, Will diverts their attention to the aforementioned Wheeler boy.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" He asks, looking at his watch.

"Take a guess." Lucas retorts.

"Well, he better hurry!" Max says, looking around matter-of-factly. "Or we're gonna miss the previews."

"Forget the previews," Y/n huffs, hands beginning to fiddle subconsciously with her watch. "We're gonna miss the opening at this rate."

"No way I'm missing the movie," Max remarks, arms folding over her chest as Y/n nods along with her."I'm going in with or without him. If he's late, that's on him."

"Wait-" Lucas's gaze fixes on a spot in the busy parking lot, and quickly he gestures. "There he is!"

"About time," Max grumbles.

Their collective gaze carries them to a bike being ridden by Mike Wheeler that peddles through the parking lot of Starcourt Mall. The entire lot is lit up by the strips of neon light, illuminating all the cars and turning the black tarmac of the concrete a deep blue. He sails into view, gliding through the intricate web of mall-goers with ease only to come to a gradual halt before their feet at the bike rack.

They all wear unimpressed looks as he discounts his new bike, a model he upgraded to only months ago, that he now secures in a spot beside Lucas's. Like the others - perhaps, even, the most - he has grown tremendously. He stands several inches taller, and for reasons unknown to a select few of his friends, the abrasiveness he had obtained the previous year lingered though not nearly as intense.

"You're late," Lucas huffs.

"Sorry," Mike says through shortened breaths.

"Again."

"We're gonna miss the opening," Will scolds.

"Yeah, if you guys keep whining about it." He retorts. "Let's go!"

Mike jumps into line with his friends, rushing for the doors as if the comment hadn't struck another nerve with his friends. Lucas' voice raises in pitch as he contorts his face, mocking Mike.

"If you guys keep whining about it. Nyeh-nyeh-nyeh."

The small act draws out a laugh in Y/n, a wide and mischievous grin stretches across her face as she matches his pace.

"No, Lucas," she corrects gently, pulling his gaze towards her as they walk."You gotta repeat yourself for emphasis if you wanna sound like Mike."

Everyone but Mike breaks into hysterical grins and wide eyes. Lucas' eyes light up as does his smile, his finger wagging excitedly as he nods and he scratches his chin and clears his throat. Mike all the while casts Y/n a sour look before rolling his eyes.

"My bad, Y/n, you're right." Lucas nods to her. "Set me up,"

Max and Will catch each other's smiling eyes before watching their partners' antics.

Y/n's smile drops, knowing immediately what he means, and exaggerated frown forms. "What are you talking about?"

Lucas's pitch grows high as does the volume of his voice as they enter Starcourt Mall, Y/n, and Will for the second time. Lucas's eyes grow wide.

"If you keep. Whining about it!"

The friends lock eyes and begin whining in sync.

"Nyeh-nyeh-NYEH!"

They burst into their own shared fit of laughter that doesn't quite reach the others in the same intensity, though smirks are still screwed tightly into Will and Max's cheeks. Mike's frown hardened as he stares dead ahead, and it breaks only once to send a cold glower to the conniving pair of friends.

"Hilarious." He deadpans.

"I thought so," Will chirps with a laugh.

The group rounds the corner, Shannon's Do You Wanna Get Away fights its way through the natural buzz of mall-goers as it plays overhead in the speakers, subconsciously filling the group of teenagers with building anticipation.

"Surprise, surprise," Mike fires back. "Look, there's nothing wrong with spending a little romantic time with my girlfriend."

"Of course there's not, Mikey," Y/n says, nimbly maneuvering through the small crowd that approached. "But this has been going on all summer, we're way passed,"

She brought her fingers in quotation marks. "'a little,'"

Before he can fire a response, The Party reaches the escalators. A plethora of apologies and 'excuse me's leave their lips as they weave through the crowd standing idly by as the escalators take them down.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry,"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry."

"'Scuse us! Thank you,"

They finally break through the wall of agitated people, Y/n's shoulder had accidentally hooked with another young woman who looked to be several years older and sent an apologetic look over her shoulder. Her gaze returned to the front just in time to see something similar happen to Mike, who collided with a girl their age rather roughly.

She continued walking with her friends but sent a bitter look his way. 

"Watch it!"

"Yeah! Watch it, nerd!"

The Party's attention was brought to one of the benches surrounding the small decorative garden. There sat along the edge surrounded by her friends, was Erica Sinclair enjoying a vanilla cone with extra sprinkles.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Lucas asks her as they pass.

"Isn't it time you died?" She fires back, causing a wide smile to break out on Y/n's face.

Mike is the first to enter Scoops Ahoy as he scurried inside ahead of everyone else, Lucas and Y/n being the last of the bunch inside.

"Lucas, you grossly underestimate your sister and it disappoints me greatly."

"Shut up, Henderson." He huffs.

A bright and satisfied laugh breaks loose from her chest as she files in with the rest of her friends and boyfriend to Scoops Ahoy. She quickly recognized the long cropped bob of dark blonde hair stuffed under the AHOY sailors hat and smiled subconsciously knowing Robin was at the counter. But much to her distaste, Mike began ringing the bell repeatedly in a shrill pattern that irked her.

Robin sent the boy a dissatisfied look, and without so much as blinking, she called back to her coworker in back.

"Hey, Dingus, your children are here."

The frosted glass windows are thrown open to reveal a disgruntled Steve Harrington in a matching vibrant blue sailor costume with a matching red name tag. His eyes land on The Party, all whom of which stand with blank and bored expression with the exception of the young Henderson girl who flashes a weak and toothy smile. He sighs with half-lidded eyes, his expression worn and tired.

"Again? Seriously?"

Mike slams his hand on the bell with an impatient look, earning three similar frowns from the two employees and Y/n Henderson.

Steve stands impatiently at the back door as the five teenagers seem to be taking their sweet time going through the back, completely disregarding his rules he had laid out. After all, he was risking his job for them to do this, and it seemed only few took it seriously.

"Come on, come on," he hisses.

They all file out of the door without so much as a second glance, except for Y/n, who held up the back and seemed eager to get out. She lingered by Steve, sticking her hand out and begrudgingly he complied. Their knuckles met in a quick fistbump they had begun doing one day when Dustin and herself had visited with him. A genuine smile lit up her face from a simple happiness that could only come from a Henderson.

"Thanks for all this Steve,"

She scurried down the hallway with her friends, remembering the rules, and not wanting him to get in trouble. But her face lights up, and Y/n spins on her heel to face him, still walking backward.

"I'll tell Dustin you say hi!" She calls.

Steve watches as the group disappears down the hallway, and he shakes his head with a heavy sigh as he leans against the doorknob.

Okay, so they weren't all that terrible.


	2. Suzie, Do You Copy? - P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: okay, so real quick I love mileven, its a cute ship and I think they're real sweet. But this chapter ain't kind lmao
> 
> F/C = favorite candy  
> F/S = favorite snack  
> Y/C/N = Your [D&D] Character Name

||𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕||

Y/n glances over Will's shoulders, the pair of them clumped in with Max and Lucas behind their lookout. The boy's sharp nose peeks out from the exit door that blended so well with the scarlet walls, his eyes darting carefully down the corridor assuring they wouldn't be seen. Finally, Mike nods, pushing the door open and striding through at a brisk pace his friends quickly match.

"All clear,"

As they had oh so many times before, they fell into line as they slipped down the hallway with a confidence they adapted in their summer ritual. As the first of them rounded the corner and into the theater, a bright display of colors from one of several light boxes caught Y/n's eye. She grinned knowingly when she saw the movie poster, recalling the trailer that had piqued her interest a few visits back.

At the subliminal reminder, she turned to her boyfriend. She captured his attention quickly as she hooked his arm in hers and gestured to the Back to the Future poster they were now passing.

"We still need to see that, you know," she remarked.

He smiled despite the slight quirk in his brow that betrayed his surprise.

"Really?" He asked, voice quieting as they entered the theater.

She quickly matched his look of surprise, and his hushed tone. 

"Yeah! You don't want to?" Y/n whispered.

Quickly, he shook his head defensively as he bunched in with the others who now found themselves crowding the stairs. Mike was quickly scanning for an open seat, which left the four of them waiting behind him anxiously as he crept down the stairs. It was then Max and Lucas spotted two seats several rows down, and swiftly made their way to claim them before anyone else.

"No, no, I will. I mean, it looks pretty cool," Will quickly explained in a whisper, easily pulling his attention back from the other couple and towards Y/n with a shrug. "I just... Well, I heard that it was gonna bomb, is all."

Y/n's face scrunched up immediately in a confused frown Will always found adorable, creating a smile on his face as she looked taken aback.

"Really?" She asked, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Came the venomous hisses of an older couple beside them, who looked to be in their forties.

Y/n looked at them, eyes flickering to the screen as it displayed nothing but another advertisement, before returning her attention back to them. She slipped them the weakest of fake smiles and shrugged her shoulders. Quickly, Y/n retreated down the stairs when she realized Mike and Will had started moving again.

Will was just ahead of her, throwing an amused glance over his shoulder as she quickly jogged the stairs to catch up with him.

"Shut up," she mumbled through a grin she fought to suppress.

Within moments she found herself packed in between Will and a young woman several years older than herself. Just in time, Y/n realized, as she looked to the gigantic screen that now displayed the words, OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION. Y/n found herself rolling her eyes when Mike strained to throw his whisper down to herself and Lucas - who luckily enough, was sitting just one row before them.

"See guys? We still made it,"

Max was directly in front of Y/n, leaving Lucas easy access over his shoulder to retaliate. "We missed the previews," A comment only one of his friends in the back row seemed to have caught. He briefly met her equally perturbed gaze and shared a quick eyeroll.

Max grinned back at Lucas, mischief written on her lightly freckled face.

"Still made it," she whispered, her smirk growing sly. "And before you died, too, good thing."

Lucas rolls his eyes once more, the words of his girlfriend painting a defeated smile on his lips as he shakes his head.

Y/n pulled her attention away from the screen briefly when she noticed Will had begun distributing the snacks he had smuggled in for everyone. Y/n helped slip Lucas his soda and Max her pack of Skittles, Mike all the while grabbing his KitKat bar. Y/n's eyes, for the most part, remained trained on the screen in fear of missing anything but they broke away briefly when Will retrieved her f/c.

Her eyes widened, glinting happily as she made grabby hands at the snack. "Ooh, gimme, gimme," she whispered, pulling a light chuckle from Will.

Y/n sent him a thankful look, and returned to the screen just as Will had retrieved the last of the snacks and zipped up his backpack. Y/n waited rather impatiently for a loud enough moment when she could open her candy without being heard and ultimately stared at.

The entire theater was suddenly bathed in white light, and the scene of a woman - Lori Cardille's character - was sat up against a white brick wall, head drooping between her knees. An eerie tune blasted through the speakers that brought a small chill down Y/n's spine.

Something about how the woman - trapped in this room - steadily rose to her feet and crept across the tiled floor. Already she was hooked, her unopened candy was no longer the only thing she was focused on. Slowly, the woman made her way to the opposite wall, captivating Y/n's attention as to how or why this woman was here in this room.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but since her coming into possession of the Missing Experiment files, she had a learned a great deal. And given the information about her birth mother, and how she had been tested and studied it wasn't hard to put together how cruel life as a subject was in that lab. Or what her life would of looked like had it not been for her birth mother's efforts. It wasn't common, nor was it rare, but every so often Y/n found herself in a nightmare she felt she would never wake from. All of which included her in her life that almost was, as Number 009.

Locked away in a cold, blank room with no doors. Nothing to keep her company but the cold metal bed she was supplied, the searing pain of the 009 tattoo on her left inner wrist that never went away, and the reminder she would be here all her life. Being poked and prodded and twisted into something she could never come undone from.

And it chilled Y/n to the very bone how much this room on the screen reminded her of the prison from her nightmares. And yet, she finds herself groaning with the rest of the audience as the screen freezes on the woman's entranced gaze before sliding out to black along with the rest of Starcourt.

"Come on!" Came several voices, many of whom belonged to her friends.

All across the mall, section by section, the neon disappeared, leaving Hawkins residents in disgruntled confusion and darkness.

Erica, who still sat amongst her friends in the main lounge, wore a perplexed expression, her voice laced with annoyance. "The hell?"

Scoops Ahoy Ice Cream parlor was among the last cluster to fall victim to the power outage, the confusion spreading to the two young employees behind the counter.

"That's weird," Steve remarked, stepping away from the counter.

Robin broke from her small daze brought on by the sudden blackout that had clearly overtaken the mall to see her coworker heading for the light switch. Steve put on an expression of befuddlement while Robin wore one that screamed, 'please don't do what I think you're about to do'. And yet, she watched in depressed defeat as he began flipping the light switch on and off despite her silent pleas. Her gaze was flat and unimpressed, his childish attempt was yet another blow to her already lacking morale.

"That isn't gonna work, dingus," she says flatly.

He paused, glancing up at the ceiling and back to her with a challenging look in his eye.

"Oh, really?"

Steve mercilessly attacks the light switch, flipping it on and off as fast as he can while staring Robin dead in the eye. And yet, nothing came of it but the rhythmic click of the switch flipping on and off.

Unbeknownst to the bewildered mall-goers, they were but the first of Hawkins to be shrouded in darkness. A willful, and unrelenting force swept over Hawkins. A force all too familiar with the small town, and unknowingly, a very force engraved in the town itself. Pumping through its veins and slowly but surely staining the town like a virus unseen. A force that was the town, and in a way, always had been.

And on this night, the 28th of June 1985, the force finally broke free from the shadows and begun to take a familiar shape.

As if bending to It's own wishes of discretion; Starcourt - the first of many - could feel Hawkins breathing it back to life as it also did for the dark force at work deep in the bowels of Brimborn Steelworks.

Light by light, room by room, Starcourt came back alive as if nothing had happened. The children's merry-go-round continued, the Indiana Flyer finished its jolly tune as did the joyous child riding its back and a certain employee in a tacky sailor's costume found his chest had filled with pride.

A triumphant look overtook Steve and he gestured grandly. "Let there be light."

Robin watched as he returned to the counter, trying her best to suppress an eye roll. And a smile.

The blackened screen flickered to life, resuming the woman's troubled gaze on the calendar that taunted her. The audience erupted in cheers, thankful their money hadn't been wasted and that their experience could continue. Y/n released a relieved chuckle, the picture before her quickly overturning the lurking thoughts of her nightmares and any coincidence of the blackout had with them. Eagerly, she dug her fingers into the pack of candy she had just opened, her eyes flickering to Will.

Her relief was short-lived when she she saw the expression on his face. He was there, but he wasn't at all happy, nor content, and he was but the farthest thing from relieved. What she couldn't see—what she didn't realize—was in these few crucial moments he sat with a glazed over stare, and a hand reaching for the back of his neck was the deep and profound feeling of foreboding that rooted deep inside him.

And not unlike only months short of a year prior, when he felt himself ensnared in the terror and icy grip of the monster that lurked in shadows only he could see, Will Byers could feel his skin tightening painfully as goosebumps gripped his neck. It was a chill he hoped he'd never feel again, a chill that had nearly destroyed him and his family and friends. And Y/n. The passionate, fiery, hatred for the girl was the only thing about this icy monster that burned brighter than the horrifying memories it left with him.

《•••》

Will was panting heavily, but he slowly turned around coming face to face with the monster. It towered over the school, looking directly at Will.

It got closer. It was swooping in like vulture but Will didn't give in.

The monster bellowed, and one large tentacle began twirling down onto the ground, the size of a small tornado. The swirling gust of black fog engulfed Will.

He stood frozen, now trapped in the swirling fog. Several black tendrils spawned from the mass and invaded Will and he could feel the evil presence as it possessed his body and settled in his very soul.

He felt every essence of warmth cease to be, and all that existed was icy darkness.

•••

"You're... gonna lose... him!" The words are spit from Will's mouth, a struggle through the growing pain.

Another painful scream erupted as the fire beneath Hawkins spread, but he fights it as much as he can. He was almost free. But most importantly, he couldn't let them win. Not with her on their side.

His screams vibrate with his body before his small frame shrinks in on itself like a dead spider. He straightens in seconds, his head, hands, and feet now glued to the bed as he bends in one final arc, his chest rising to the heavens. Will's mouth opens in another scream and a billowing cloud of inky black smoke escapes. It twists and unravels out from between his lips like a pitch-black tornado.

《•••》

"Will?"

Much like that night, a soothing and infectious warmth replaces the cold and unforgiving ice in his veins as Y/n lays a gentle hand Will. Startled, his head is ripped to her direction, arm already slipping away from his neck as she stares at him in worry. She recognized the look in his eyes all too well, and immediately she knew something was amiss.

"Will, what is it?"

Will's hand finally fell to the arm rest he shared with Y/n, and he gently took her hand as if to reassure her. Though deep down, they both knew he needed the comfort far more in this moment. He put everything into her touch, allowing her natural warmth to subdue the chill in his bones as he mentally packed away the crazy thought that he didn't want to be true into the farthest corners of his mind.

And as he met her gaze, her worried eyes now boring into his as she held his hand with a firm grip that said she was never letting go, he found a smile on his face. All too easily the words came to him, the words spoken to her in hushed whispers that he clung to tighter than her. Words he desperately needed to believe were true, words that were already lying to the demanding feeling in his gut that screamed for his attention.

"Nothing," he says, already succumbing to the temptation of a sugar-coated lie that was far more palatable than the bitter truth. "Everything's fine,"

Soft sunlight spilled through the open blinds in the Henderson house, illuminating the golden wallpaper and shag carpet that lined its insides. Muted footsteps rushed through the house and towards the front door, a second pair following closely on its heels.

"Mom, remember, he HAS to think-"

"-HAS to think everyone forgot, I know, Pumpkin, I know."

Claudia Henderson turns to face her daughter when she reaches the door, a worn smile playing her lips as she begins plucking away stray cat hairs off her daughter's shoulder as she talks.

"I think it's very sweet you want to surprise your brother," she beams, breaking away to fish in her purse for her keys. "But please don't forget, your brother is easily scared these days, heaven knows why, so just he careful alright? Nothing too big?"

Y/n bit her tongue, knowing exactly why Dustin had grown more jumpy—as had she, and her friends—but she neglected to share that information with her mother. When she finally retrieves her keys, she pauses, sending another sweet and prideful smile at her only daughter. With her free hand she gives Y/n a small stroke of the cheek, and an almost pinch making Y/n frown and pull away.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She answers, pulling away and opening the door. "I'm just so proud of my honey bear!"

Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Mom." She pleads.

"I'll be back soon, I love you, and don't forget to feed Tews, okay?"

"I won't, don't worry," Y/n sighed again, ready to close the door. "I love you too,"

Claudia was more than halfway out of the door, her head poking in as she backed out. A habit she often had when departing from her children. She had nearly closed the door, when her head popped back in as if she had forgotten the most important thing.

"Oh, and say hi to Will for me, honey!"

Y/n's head was thrown back in an embarrassed groan as Claudia shut the door.

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

Shockingly enough, Mike was one of the first of her friends to arrive. Clinging tightly to his side, one of Y/n's favorite people; El Hopper.

"Hey guys, you made it!"

But the two seemed partially oblivious to her welcome, the pair were lost in each other and laughing at something Y/n was completely lost on. Her face fell a bit, though she didn't know why, this wasn't exactly new behavior for them.

"Guys?"

El was the first to break away from their shared gaze, a light giggle still leaving her throat when she locked eyes with Y/n. Her smile brightened and she stepped forward letting go of Mike and enveloped her friend in a hug.

Y/n graciously accepted after recovering from the initial shock. Y/n warmed at the gesture, holding her best friend tight against her chest and she could feel El's hair tickling her nose. El broke apart, her expression similar to Y/n's as she met her eyes. El's cheeks where dusted pink, her now shoulder length hair frizzy from the summer heat as she wore a toothy grin for Y/n.

"I'm glad you could make it, El." She said, opening the door for her friends.

El nodded, casting a brief glance over her shoulder to grab Mike's hand. "Me too," she grinned, stepping inside.

"I was worried Hopper might not want you over," Y/n finished.

El shook her head again as her and Mike now stood in the entrance, Y/n closing the door after them. Immediately, the pair began discarding their shoes and Y/n seemed to miss the perturbed look flicker across Mike's face at what El said next.

"No, he likes it when I see you,"

Y/n nodded with relief and led her friends into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, giving the shelf a quick glance before grabbing a blue pitcher of filtered water.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

Mike looked down at El who shook her head and then back to Y/n. "Nah, we're good. We ate before we came." 

'Oh' Y/n mouthed, closing the fridge and grabbing a glass from the cupboard. She tried to busy herself with the uneven stream of water diving into her glass from the pitcher and off of the giggly bubble Mike and El were being reabsorbed into as they whispered between one another. Y/n wished more than anything someone else would ring the doorbell and show up already, anybody. Just to get her out of the awkward tension Mike and El left her in as their third wheel.

No such luck was granted to her, no matter how many times she glanced at the door and willing a knock as she drank from her glass.

A soft meow answered her silent plea and while it wasn't Max, Lucas or even Will that had came to her rescue, she supposed the feline was just as good. Eagerly, Y/n set aside her water and slipped into the living room to see her mother's Siamese cat trotting along the carpet.

"Hey Toonces," Y/n greeted, using her own special nickname for the cat.

Y/n stopped in her tracks, nearly forgetting the bag of cat food on the counter. She quickly side steps the oblivious couple as she grabs the small cup and scoops a small portion of cat food, intentionally grabbing Mike and El's attention over her shoulder.

"So, I got a banner we could all decorate. We can get started on that?"

As expected, the two did not break from their spell as quickly as Y/n would have hoped. It took the obnoxious avalanche of cat foot pouring into the metal food dish to break their attention and look to their friend. She stood across the room with a now empty cup in her hand, a cat running to her feet as she looked at them through slightly squinted eyes and a tight lipped smile. They smiled sheepishly at her, and she asked again trying to stifle her growing irritation.

"Can you guys help me with the Welcome Home banner? It'll be lame if it comes from just me. It's supposed to be a surprise from all of us, anyway,"

Mike shrugs to showcase his complete indifference, looking down at El again who nods. She smiles back at Y/n, happy with the idea and resting her head back on Mike's arm as Y/n nods.

"Great, thanks." She breathes, laxing her shoulders.

Y/n returns the cup to the counter and disappears briefly down the hallway before reappearing with a large seemingly empty banner.

"I already outlined everything, so all we need to do is color it in, brighten it up a bit," she explains quickly, maneuvering through the living room as she retrieves a cup of markers from a shelf nearby. "I left a lot of space for each of us to add something, if you-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"Lucas-" came a muffled hiss on the other side of the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Lucas," the voice was now trying to smother a laugh.

'Oh, thank god' Y/n thinks.

||𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕||

I don't remember the ride to Y/n's taking this long. Maybe it feels this way cause I'm anxious to see her.

It's probably nothing, but whatever I felt last night before the black out...

I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it, and it feels like something is holding on to my lungs and not letting me breathe.

Y/n, I remind myself. You're gonna be with Y/n and all your friends. Today's going to be fun.

The thought alone made me feel loads better, and it reminded me that I had a new idea for Y/C/N last night when I got home. Defeating the Juju Zombies would level up her character and I can give her a spell I think she'd love...

Storm of Vengeance. It's a higher level druid spell that would allow her to create small storm clouds around her. I think she'll like it considering how much she enjoys her earth spells. And, well, in a way it reminded me of her and what she did last year. I mean, she caused an earthquake all over Hawkins and the news even reported an unusual spike in temperature that they worried might cause a storm. It never did, but it was still the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life.

She doesn't love to go into detail about that night. The night she saved me. And I don't blame her at all, I don't either. My chest actually hurts every time I think about how I attacked Y/n. I know it wasn't me, but I still haven't forgiven myself for not being able to stop him. 

Regardless, what she did was beyond incredible and what she's been working at all summer has been paying off. I'm really proud of her. I'm grinning like an idiot, I realize cause my cheeks are hurting but I can't seem to care.

I can see Y/n and Dustin's house creep into view at the end of the long stretch of street and I grow more excited by the minute. Mom's words from earlier pop into my head and I can feel my ears burning all over again.

"They're in love, Will," she said, referring to Jonathan and Nancy who had been sneaking around, to which I scoffed. She took a seat beside me as she continued. "I'm surprised at you."

I look up from my stack of pancakes that was nearly gone, and I sent her a funny look. She smiled from ear to ear and looked briefly to her breakfast before looking back at me.

"Speaking of," 

Oh no.

"Mom-"

She took a sip of her coffee, raising her eyebrows in a way that suggested she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Aren't you going to Y/n's?"

"MoM!" I groaned, standing up from the table.

I marched over to the sink, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. 

"What?"

She did know exactly what she was doing, and she was relentless. I soaked my plate and headed for the door, hardly giving her a glance.

"Bye, Mom," I grumbled.

I can hear her evil smirk in her voice just before I shut the door.

"Bye, sweetie~!"

I scoff when I realize how she is still able to get to me, and I quickly shake it off. My bike glides into their driveway and I quickly dismount and make sure to park it somewhere out of the way of Mrs. Henderson's car before it got back. I quickly rethink it, and bring it around back where Dustin won't be able to spot it. The others had the same idea, it would seem as I quickly found where they had stashed their bikes.

I rushed to the front door, and I could already hear several muffled voices and footsteps inside. Right as I raise my right hand to knock, the door swings open.

There standing in the doorway, completely breathless and grinning widely is Y/n. I'm grinning again, and just before I can even manage a "hello" she grabs my wrist and pulls me inside, and into a quick kiss. I feel her smiling and when I broke apart she said quietly enough for me to hear.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Clearly," Lucas said, popping a piece of gum into his mouth as he passed behind her without a single glance and into the living room.

Y/n whirled around to send a playful glare over her shoulder. I watched, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. She turned back to me, visibly relaxing a great deal and I stepped further inside. I felt her let go of my wrist and she closed the door behind me before gesturing to the coffee table everyone was gathered around. The large banner was at the center of the coffee table taking up most of its surface; the one Y/n mentioned to me the other night in Castle Byers. By the looks of it, it was nearly finished and I felt a pang of guilt I couldn't get here earlier to help.

El was the first to look up at us, and sent a polite smile to me and Y/n before returning to her coloring beside Mike. Mike and Max where quietly bickering over a marker by the looks of it and Lucas was retuning to his seat on the edge of the couch just beside Max.

"Want something to drink, or maybe nibble on?" Y/n asked me.

I look to her, ready to decline her usual offer when I noticed the look in her eye that was pulling me towards the kitchen. I nodded, suddenly deciding a refreshment didn't sound so terrible.

I followed her into the kitchen and out of earshot of the others. She quickly got her hands on some f/c and I helped myself to some Slice Soda from the fridge. The can opened with a hiss just as she hoisted herself up on the counter and took a bite of her food.

Through a mouthful of the snack, her left cheek all puffed up in a way that made me smile and she spoke in a voice low enough she wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm so glad you made it here when you did." Y/n said to me, examining her snack, legs dangling of the counter and swinging lightly back and forth. "They were starting to drive me crazy."

I took a sip of the soda, swallowing the cloud of fizz that buzzed on my tongue. "They couldn't have been that bad,"

I looked back up from my drink to be met with the trademark Y/n Henderson deadpan glare and I laughed again.

Y/n's always making me laugh, and I realize I don't ever want that to stop.

Soon, she's smiling with me as she takes another bite, her eyes wandering to our group of friends gathered in her living room. Y/n looked back at me and sighed.

"I love them all, I really do," she shook her head and let out a small laugh that stopped my heart a little. "But, Jesus, they're so much sometimes."

I let out a small laugh through my nose, nodding as I take another swig of my drink and she continues.

"Max and Mike won't stop arguing about anything that's two feet in front of them," she frowned with a small smile. "Lucas and El are actually spending some more time together, its pretty nice. But other than that, I'm lucky to get a word in edgewise   
with anyone. You know the group, everyone's got their own ideas, and no one really knows how to listen,"

It's quiet for a moment as we reflect—aside from Lucas whose voice stood out among the others as he cursed at something he messed up on on the banner.

"You excited to see Dustin, again?" I ask finally.

Y/n nodded, popping another piece of food into her mouth before swallowing it. "Yeah, definitely. Mom's been missing him a lot. I can tell. She's been mothering me a whole lot more lately."

A small picture of Mrs. Henderson smothering her kids was not hard to conjure, and it made me chuckle.

"Mm! Just the other day," She hummed, yet again with small mouthful and a spot of food she was oblivious to on the corner of her mouth. "When I went to Max's—"

I nodded showing I was listening, though I tried very heard to stifle the grin creeping up at how cute she looked and I stepped forward to wipe the bit of food off of her mouth.

"a place she knows I go all the time—" she stops her rant abruptly as I wipe her chin and mouth with the corner of my wrist and palm, blinking back in surprise before breathing a small laugh. "oh, thanks. Anyways, she knows I go there all the time, hell, how much time do we even spend here anyway? And suddenly it's twenty questions; where I'm going, when I'll be back, do Max's parents know I'm coming?"

"And now, on top of it all, she won't stop asking me stuff I don't even know how to answer. Like 'how did you and El meet, you two seem really really connected? It's so sweet!'"

She asked, imitating her mother.

"and, 'Y/n, how your sheets keep getting burned in the dryer, I have no idea!' Like, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell her about the friends I made during the almost apocalypse or the fact that I keep burning my sheets every time I have a bad dream. I mean, I can't keep lying to her, but I can't tell her the truth either."

I leaned back against the counter again, growing thoughtful. My heart goes out to her, and I feel horrible I can't really do anything. But I know how much having Max and El around has helped her, she's never really said it out loud but I can tell she's been feeling more and more alienated the older we all get. Not completely, but things are changing. Regardless, I'm glad she has them.

"I'm sorry," I say, and she shrugs, discarding the remnants of her snack on the counter before leaning back on her propped up arms. "Well, hopefully Dustin being back will restore the natural balance of things."

Y/n nodded, a confident smile on her face. "I'm thinking it will, it's what usually happens. She always gets pretty antsy when one us is away for a long time and this isn't Dustin's first time at camp either, don't forget."

Suddenly, her face lights up and she looks to me growing excited. "Oh! I almost forgot. Max had a great idea for when he gets here."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, her infectious smile spreading to my face.

Y/n nods, and I can see the excitement growing in her eyes.

"Yeah, so, we'll all hide, like we originally planned. But," she jumps of the counter, quickly opening the fridge and grabbing a small piece of lettuce before leading me through the living room. "El will draw him out, probably out into the back living room cause we'll have plenty of space to hide in here."

We pass through the living room, and down into the hall all the way into Dustin's room.

Y/n walks over to Yurtle's tank, and slides the top hatch open. She stops talking briefly, like a reflex a small grin lighting up her face and scrunching up her nose as she feeds the turtle the bit of lettuce. Again, I find myself smiling widely out of habit, my chest growing warm just from being around her. 

Y/n quickly pulls herself back to reality and closes the top back up, and crosses the room where a variety of Dustin's old toys stand in a clutter in his closet.

With a proud and elated grin, she gestures to them waiting for my reaction.

"What?" I laugh.

"The plan! These are all the toys of Dustin's that can move, I had to dig through some closets but I found enough. El's gonna make them come to life—assuming we're lucky enough to get him to sulk in his room, but I'm not too worried about that. If I know him at all, he will. He'll follow them out to the lounge, and that's when we'll surprise him. I was also thinking I could mess with him if I can, make the room shake a little or something, I'm not sure yet,"

I can't help but picture the look on Dustin's face when stuff around the room begins to shake. I suddenly couldn't wait for him to get back, which is a bit surprising considering how much grief he gives me and Y/n.

She quirks her brow, a mischievous look spreading across her face. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's perfect, I-"

"Code red! Code Red!" Came a strained shout from across the hall.

Thunderous and forceful footsteps pound into the carpet as they make their way down the hall, stopping the words in my throat. We both rip our heads to the open door to see Lucas leaning into the doorway panting and wide eyed as he looks between the both of us.

"He's here!"


	3. Suzie, Do You Copy? - P3

||𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐕||

"Wait, how do you know he'll go to his room?" Max whispered.

The six kids stand shoulder to shoulder, their backs glued to the wall of the dining room behind the lounge. There they stood, tucked away just out of sight until their target could make it to the other end of the house. 

"My mom's gonna tell him to unpack, she's in on it." Y/n explains quickly in hushed tones, packing in closer towards Max so as not to be seen. "Now shh, I think they're nearly at the-"

BAM

The sound of the front door being thrown open was enough to make everyone jump.

"Dustin!" Mrs. Henderson scolds from the other room. "Easy, will you? What if Tews had been standing there?"

Eyes jump around the room at one another, sly smirks growing on everyone's faces when they heard the commotion. By the sounds of it, their plan had worked and Dustin suspected nothing. Will relaxed only slightly when he heard his friend's voice from the other room. And it was only when he began to imagine the look on Dustin's face as he was saying these things that made Will giggle to himself.

"Sorry, sorry," Dustin says half-heartedly.

Y/n wraps a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to hide an infectious laugh that they all eventually catch at his whine.

Sure enough, they each perk upon hearing the sound of his stomps as he makes his way down the hall in a pout. It is then five pairs of eyes lay steadily on Y/n, waiting anxiously for her next move as she stands at the very corner of the wall. Her head cautiously peeks around the corner with a level of stealth and commitment they couldn't help but admire. Several moments pass before she beckons the party with one lightning fast gesture and they all shuffle back around the corner and back into the living room under her tactful lead.

Once again they find themselves packed in against a wall, Will even finds himself glued to the brick of the fireplace that prods his spine in fear of being seen, but he stays quiet. Itching to use her abilities, Y/n's eyes land on her mother who still lingers by the front door, purse hanging from her elbow. Y/n's friends all follow her gaze to see Mrs. Henderson collecting her keys and reaching for the doorknob.

She smiled at her daughter and her friends and began talking in a not so quiet whisper.

"I'm running late for my appointment-"

Y/n shook her head frantically from beside Max, eyes wide as her arms began waving desperately to quiet her mother as they all were doing. Claudia giggled to herself quietly, eyes going wide as she realized her blunder and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Hey, Dusty-!" She called, eyes still saying trained merrily on the kids she was in cahoots with.

"...yeah?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay sweetie, but I'm running late. I'll be back by three. I love you! Glad you're home, and say hi to Tews, okay? She missed you!"

The sigh that left Dustin was powerful enough to be heard from the front room, eliciting even more hushed laughter among the group. Though Claudia failed to see, that for the kids, their laughter was more nervous than anything as they silently plead for her to leave in fear of her giving them away.

"Okay, love you too!"

Mrs. Henderson turned back to the lot and winked, pulling open the front door and continued to whisper to them with a blissful ignorance.

"Mac 'n Cheese is in the fridge if anybody wants some." She turned her attention towards Y/n, who looked as if she was ready to melt into the floor. "I love you Pumpkin, have fun."

And with that, Claudia disappeared outside, leaving the party—save for Y/n—with the impossible challenge of not giving themselves away. Lucas was biting his knuckles to keep from laughing, Max was giggling breathlessly into his arm and El and Mike were having just as much luck keeping quiet. Y/n buried her face in her hands and it was a bit easier for Will to swallow his laughter.

Eventually, the moment passed. Just in time too, as the worst of the laughter subsided, the group of friends could barely make out the sound of Dustin talking to himself. Yurtle, they realize, he must be talking to Yurtle.

"At least someone's happy I'm home," he said somberly, and the six of us all shared mischievous smiles. "My own sister isn't even here. She's probably sucking face with Byers somewhere," he sighed.

Y/n's cheeks burned and her jaw dropped. It was the others' turn to stifle giggles and she looked around shocked and frankly, quite annoyed. Will, of course was the only exception, to which the poor boy's face could rival a beet. In fact, all he could find himself doing was looking to everyone wide eyed shaking his head, as if to defend his himself and his whereabouts in that very moment. This only made everyone laugh more, and in that instant Will could feel the blush in his cheeks spreading and stinging down his neck and shoulders.

Y/n didn't appreciate that comment much either, and her embarrassment had a very different outlet they quickly found; she looked ready to pounce after Dustin but luckily Max had caught her and held her back. Not without pulling her hands away in a hiss, shaking them out a little. Y/n grumbled something to her, what Will assumed to be a 'sorry' and everyone else knew at once her powers had unintentionally stung Max.

In moments, the air falls silent as the opportunity presents itself. And for the second time in several moments, the party of Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, and El Hopper look down the line expectantly at their seventh member, Y/n Henderson as they wait for her signal. She met their gaze individually before taking a quick breath and closing her eyes. They all watch—Will especially who was completely transfixed—as several waves of heat seeped out of her in steady bursts. Each of them felt warm bursts on their skin almost instantly that kissed the air and moved anything it and everything it could—including Max's hair, prompting the girl to bunch it up over her shoulder. She seemed equally as amazed as everyone else was; watching the room carefully as Y/n's powers slowly and carefully took over the house.

Little things started to move; first the books on the bookshelves just over their heads had started to scrape loudly against the wood. The iron tongs by Will's feet began to rattle loudly, a steady clang that Dustin was sure to hear. Then they all felt it. The shake in the ground that one could barely make out if they tried hard enough.

Will found himself smiling so hard it hurt.

Y/n's was getting better at controlling it, and Will couldn't be more proud. Or in awe.

"What the...?"

On cue, everyone aside from the Henderson girl all looked over at El at the other end of the line, opposite Y/n. Her eyes were already closed and that's when the first beeps and whirs coming from Dustin's room could be heard. Mike recognized a few; like R2D2 and the cymbals from that creepy Jolly Chimp he despised but most of them just seemed like garbled voice boxes. And they could all still feel the rumble in their feet and that's when Will looked back at Y/n.

Veins beneath her skin were starting to show themselves around her lips and eyes from what he could see, but they weren't nearly as visible as they used to be. His eye contact on her was stolen away by Lucas who instantly shared the same thought, the two of them grinning and biting back laughs when he heard Dustin getting closer.

"It's just a dream." He told himself. "You're dreaming."

The rumbling grew more intense, her hold on the world beneath her began to spread past her property without her knowing and everyone was shocked to hear a car alarm go off in the neighbors driveway. Y/n's eyes ripped open, but the shaking continued with few faltering moments. Carefully and with her back glued to the brick wall of the fireplace, she poked her head around the corner only to jump back. She sent everyone a reassuring nod, her eyes zoning into a spot across the room as she kept her focus. With an iron grip on reality that she clung desperately to, Y/n slowly but surely reeled in her grip on the world around her, trying her best to keep it tethered to the boundaries she had mentally built to keep her powers contained.

A skill she was still learning how to hone in the past few months. Something she quickly found with her powers, and her potential, and how closely they resembled a dam. A dam once broken, was hard to rebuild and her safety relied on keeping her powers from spilling.

Only moments had passed, and so it would appear to Y/n, she was the only one to notice her small panic. But time marched on and so did the plan.

"Now!" Mike whispered.

In perfect sync, Y/n and El both stopped and so did the commotion they had caused. The room had stopped shaking and the toys had stopped making noise. Will sent a quick glance Y/n's way; she looked winded but more excited than anything which relived him greatly. He would have had to have been to dead to miss her panic, and he was glad she had powered through. 

Silently as a mouse, she motioned the party to follow her and they all complied, as light on our feet as possible.

Lucas handed Y/n a corner of the banner as the party entered the lounge, the six friends creeping on their toes. Just as they all had hoped, Dustin was bent down in the carpet investigating the army of toys El had commanded, a display they welcomed eagerly enough that they completely glossed over the can of hairspray in Dustin's left hand.

Y/n brought her party blower up to her mouth as they all did, and Max silently counted down from three as Dustin stood to his feet.

Three...

Two...

And-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Y/n jumped back and stumbled into Will's arms as she covered her ears, dropping the banner in the process. Reflexively, Will hugged her tight to his chest as his arms encapsulated her, pulling himself and her both away from Dustin's line of fire with his eyes squeezed shut. Dustin was still screaming and so was Lucas, eardrums were bursting and Max had to intervene to pull Dustin out of shock and to Lucas's aid.

Poor Lucas was still screaming as he clutched his eyes, now collapsed to his knees on the carpet. Y/n, Will, and Max rushed over, Y/n dropping to her knees to help as everyone looked up at Dustin gawking.

"Dustin! What the hell?"

Dustin was still in shock, looking back and forth between the banner, the can in his hand and Lucas. Y/n manages to stop Lucas's screaming and wipes the most aggressive pools of hairspray from around his eyes and his eyebrows with her thumbs to keep any more from getting in. She winces as he panics and tries her best to calm him down. Weakly, he tries to bat away her hands but none of it works.

"Don't do-! OW, OW OW! You're rubbing it in!" He cries.

"No, I'm not! I'm not touching your eyes! I'm cleaning your- STOP MOVING! More will get in if I don't get it off your forehead!"

"No, it won't-aaahhh!"

"You'll need to flush your eyes,"

Lucas immediately freezes, all efforts to bat her away halt but his eyes remain screwed shut and watering profusely. To the best of his ability, he gives her a stern look, not realizing he is missing Y/n completely and glaring at the tempered glass window behind her.

"Uh, no way."

Y/n looks up at Max, and without saying a word, Max Nods. Stepping forward, she hooks her arm under Lucas's shoulder pulling him up to his feet and drags him away around the corner, Lucas protesting the whole way.

As they do, all remaining attention turns to Dustin, expressionless. Y/n stands up and rips the can out of his hand, sending him a glare before looking at it. A funny look crosses her face and she looks back at him, any trace of anger lost in amusement.

"Why do you have Farrah-"

Dustin's eyes widen in a panic and he rips the can from her hand before she can finish.

"Thank you guys so much for the surprise!" He laughs nervously. "That was, uh- you guys, eh, you guys got me. Yeah. That was good. That was cool. Hey, SORRY ABOUT THAT LUCAS! MY BAD!"

He takes off for the kitchen, calling after Lucas leaving Will, Y/n, Mike and El in confusion. A knowing look flashes across Y/n's face as she crosses her arms and she calls out to him before Dustin can disappear around the corner.

"Speaking of," her voice full of mischief when she connects the dots. "Steve says hi~!"

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

A stubborn summer breeze swept through downtown Hawkins, bringing with it several dried up leaves that still lingered from autumn as well as the occasional rogue flyer and yet this was the most populated it had been in weeks. All that was missing from the desolate wasteland of a scene was a tumbleweed strolling down the road.

Joyce Byers stood alone in the window of Melvald's as she strung up what seemed to be the hundredth variation of the store's discount sale sign as she stood atop a small step ladder. The radio spilled a soft tune into the store, no one else was around to hear it so Joyce didn't feel so bad about turning it up.

The store's bell rang much to her surprise, bringing her attention to the door. She found herself smiling a little at who stood in the entrance and she muttered a soft greeting.

"Hey," Hopper said, fidgeting with his hat. "You busy?"

Joyce secured the tie on the banner and her shoulders slacked in shrug. "You're our first customer, so..."

Hopper can't seem to meet her eye, the pit in his stomach as stubborn as the unsettling image of the previous night playing over in his head that twisted his gut. He doesn't have to say anything for Joyce to understand his dilemma. She doesn't bother to hide her exasperation with him either and she cocks her head and gives him an unimpressed look as she scoffs.

"What now?"

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

"And then El, she just... slams the door. Right in my face."

Hopper sits on an semi empty shelf, hands wrung together as he scowls at the pack of markers across the isle from him. Joyce casts a glance at him every now and then to show she's listening as she continues to work, not at all surprised by what she is hearing. Or why Hopper is mad. Yet still, she hardly bothers to show enthusiasm as she marks the price on her third package of Pro-Yo Yo-Yo's.

"Uh-huh," she mumbles, allowing Hopper to continue his rant.

"You know, it is that smug son of a bitch, Mike." He seethes, his bushy scowl never leaving his thousand yard stare. "He's corrupting her, I'm telling you."

The man is too upset and in his own head to notice Joyce make a small face at the accusation.

"And I'm just gonna lose it. I mean, I am gonna lose it, Joyce."

"Just take it down, Hopper," she eases, crossing over into the next isle.

"I need for them to break up." He declares suddenly, not unlike that of a pouting child.

"That is not your decision."

"They're spending entirely too much time together." He proclaims, standing up into a pace. "You agree with me about that, right?"

Joyce seems to think on this for a split second, a thoughtful frown written on her face as she pauses her work.

"Well, I mean, they're just kissing, right?"

"Yeah, but it is constant!" Feeling he hadn't made his point clearly enough, he steps forward and leans himself over a shelf. "It is constant. Okay? That is not normal, that is not healthy."

"You can't just force them apart. I mean, they're not little kids anymore, Hop. They're teenagers."

'They're not adults, either.' He thinks, angrily tossing a small rubber ball he had found up and down in the air as he paces.

"If you order them around like a cop, they're gonna rebel. It's just what they do."

"So what, I'm just supposed to let them do whatever they want?"

"No, I didn't say that." Joyce eases. "I think you should talk to them."

"No. No." Hopper sighs. "'Cause talking to them doesn't work."

Joyce fixes a stern glare on the man that she makes sure he sees. "Not yelling. Not ordering. But talk to them."

Hopper paces unsteadily, even shaking out his arms at the embarrassment that is already coming to him at the thought. This only worsen at what she says next.

"You know, like a heart-to-heart."

And yet, he stops suddenly. All trace of hostility replaced with uncertainty, and once again he fiddles with the hem of his hat.

"A heart-to-heart? What is that?"

"You sit them down and you talk to them, like you're their friend. I find if you talk to them like you're on their level, then they really start to listen."

Hopper leans tiredly against a support beam, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

"And then, you know, you could start to create some boundaries." She finishes.

"Boundaries," he contemplates softly, and Joyce nods.

"Yeah, but, Hop, it's really important that no matter how they respond, you stay calm."

Hopper rolls his eyes, something that does not escape Joyce. And despite her growing impatience with the man, she chooses to practice what she teaches and keeps her cool.

"You cannot lose your temper."

He uprooted his gaze from a spot on the ground and looks up at her, face still smushed against the support beam as he tries to entertain the idea.

"Did you have to do that with your boys?" He asks timidly.

The question paints another thoughtful look on her face as she recalls. But it's not long before she clicks her tongue and gives him a shake of the head.

"Not so much," she answers, marking another package of Yo-Yos before she interrupts herself momentarily. "I mean, not about this kind of stuff, no. I've talked to Jonathan some and he's a smart kid, you know. And Will, well, he's still pretty shy. I think he's getting used to this all this stuff still, I really don't think I have to worry about much for a while. But other stuff we've run into, like car payments with Jonathan or Will's chores... Both of their responsibilities around the house,"

She nods admittingly, sending Hopper an encouraging look.

"sometimes we need to rehash things like that, and I'll tell you, there's a lot less friction when you level with them."

Hopper watches his fingers as they steadily drum against the false wood of the beam, his mind racing and his dread building. In an attempt he knows is weak, he barely meets Joyce's eye and timidly asks.

"Maybe you could do it for me?"

Flabbergasted, Joyce shakes her head, mumbling several 'no's. Hopper steps forward eagerly, pleading with her.

"Yeah, you could. Yeah, you could," he says growing more excited. "You come over after work. Yes."

His feet spread far across the linoleum tile stretching his legs and lowering himself closer to her height. She only shakes her head further at his proposition, a small tug making itself known deep within her she can't allow herself to acknowledge.

"No, it only works if it comes from you," she says, jabbing the pricing gun on his chest that left a price sticker. She stops suddenly, a thoughtful look twisting her face that Hopper couldn't help but appreciate. "But..."

Joyce steps away and Hopper straightens, eagerly following her lead as she heads for her counter. "But?"

"Maybe I can help you," She pulls a pad of paper and pen from a hidden stack as she takes a seat, clicking the pen open as the words begin to accumulate in her mind. "find the right words."

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

"Ow, ow, ow. Ow!"

Lucas stands wincing under the steady burst of lukewarm water that fell from the Henderson's kitchen faucet. Max watches with a sympathetic wince as he straightens, blinking back the painful sensation that stabbed at his eyes. Water covered his face and soaked some of his shirt, and yet he could still feel the stinging sensation in his corneas but the worst of it had subsided thankfully.

And he could finally open his eyes little by little now, which was a start.

"Better?" Asks Max, wince still screwed tight onto her face.

He takes a deep breath as Y/n makes her way into the kitchen in a brisk walk, a washcloth she had retrieved from the linen closet in hand. Lucas continues to blink back the blurry vision he still can't quite seem to escape as Y/n shoves the folded washcloth under the water while keeping a tentative eye on Lucas.

He inhales deeply, swiping several droplets from his eyes.

"Still stings." He answers finally.

Max frowns, not knowing what much else to say other than mumble a soft sorry he barely catches. Y/n stops the water, and rings out the small towel thoroughly before stepping back out of the way and refolding the piece of cloth.

She looks between her friends, offering a similar sympathetic look as she pressed the cloth firmly between her palms to reheat the already cooling water. Her powers work effortlessly to warm the now wet washcloth before she hands it over to him.

"This should help with the stinging. Don't use it yet though if your eyes aren't properly flushed,"

He sighs, taking it gratefully and pressing it to his eyes. The act draws out a small hiss but still he keeps it close to his eyes, welcoming the sense of relief it brings.

"Again, sorry about that," Y/n says, smiling weakly.

Lucas nods with a tight lipped smile and Max turns to smirk at Y/n.

"You seem to know a lot about this," she inquires.

A tired scoff breaks loose and Y/n's eyebrows shoot up in a funny look as she concedes.

"Unfortunately this isn't the first time something like this has happened with Dustin. One time I got up to get a midnight snack and he didn't hear me. Long story short, I spent the next half hour getting his glass of milk flushed out of my eyes. Some weaponized hairspray isn't that much of a surprise, I should have known."

There's a small beat of silence between the three of them that is soon broken by Lucas. He still holds the pink and slightly tattered washcloth firm against his eyes and a prolong sigh deflates his whole body as he nods.

"Yeah." He agrees somberly.

Chuckles bounce between the three of them and Y/n gives Lucas a quick pat on the back and a smile Max's way before leaving the kitchen. She disappears down the hall and into Dustin's room with others, leaving the couple alone yet again.

Lucas pulls the cloth away finally, his eyes still screwed shut. Max watches as he tests the waters and peels his eyes open. He's shocked to find no more pain or lingering sting left on his eyes, as of it had never been there. The only trace there had even been anything wrong is the hot washcloth in his hands and the almost non existent numbing tingle he felt in his eyes and the skin around them where Y/n had insisted on cleaning.

Noticing the odd look on his face, Max cocks a brow and looks go Lucas a bit uneasily.

"What?"

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

"I call it the Forever Clock," Dustin beams.

Mike, El, Y/n and Will stood gathered in Dustin's room surrounding him and his bag of trinkets he had created. With a bright grin he gives the lever on the device a spin, several of it's wooden popsicle parts spinning an eclectic blade of plastic and metal that one could only describe to look like a windmill.

"Alright? Powered by wind. Very useful in the apocalypse."

He hands the clicking contraption off to Will as he excitedly reached for another device. Will seems the only one taken with the device, and he smiles down at it impressed as he gives it several spins. Y/n watches from his side as he inspects the inner working of the contraption and she smiles to herself at the sight before her attention was pulled back to her brother.

"Then, I give you..." Dustin pulled another device from his bag, his excitement growing. "the Slammer."

Y/n, Mike and El seemed rather confused by the hammer he had pulled out and now began to fiddle with. Several pieces of unidentifiable objects were attached near the bottom of the handle. And with one simple click, the hammer comes to life in his hands. It shook immensely and even rattled his arm and yet he still stuck it forward for all to see. It brought out an impressed look on Y/n's face, which couldn't be said for the others.

Mike merely leaned away from the tremoring hammer with an unimpressed look, and El who clung to his shoulder, her arms interlaced with his took a cautious step back as her eyes widened. Will hadn't noticed, much too preoccupied with the Forever Clock and nobody seemed to notice the whiff of mischief take over him. He smiled at Y/n who still held her eye on the Slammer, and brought the Forever Clock closer to her face as he spun it. The clicks and whirs grabbed her attention and she turned just in time to see him clicking it towards her face. A small chortle escaped as she pushed it away, a toothy grin overtaking both their faces in a moment only they noticed as he gently teased her.

Dustin had already moved on, discarding the Slammer back on his bed and exchanging it for his duffle bag.

"—this is my masterpiece."

As carefully as the weight would allow him, Dustin dropped the bag to the ground creating a clunky and muted thunk, breaking the spell over the young couple and pulling them back to the present. Everyone followed suit as Dustin joined his duffle on the carpet, reaching for the zipper.

"I would like you to meet..." the bag is unzipped, unveiling an underwhelming pile of metal and wire. "Cerebro."

Dustin waited for the excitement he felt to spread to the others, his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling. But he was only met with unimpressed and rather confused expressions. Mike didn't hold back.

"What exactly are we looking at here?"

Dustin's composure held, much too elated and content with his camp experiences to let the lack of enthusiasm dwindle his spirits.

"An unassembled one-of-a-kind battery-powered radio tower."

"So, it's a..." Will stammered, trying to hide his confusion rather poorly. "a ham radio."

"The Cadillac of ham radios." Dustin reassures. "This baby carries a crystal-clear connection over vast distances. I'm talking North Pole to South."

Y/n's eyebrows shot up, a factor Dustin did not fail to miss and his chest swelled a little with pride at what she said next.

"Wait, seriously?" She looks between Mike and Will before back to her brother. "And you made this?"

He straightens immediately, his chin hiking as he sends his sister a nod. She returns her attention to the bag, eyes carefully scanning the pieces in thought. Y/n the most of all unprepared for what he had to say next.

"Yep. And I can talk to my girlfriend whenever and wherever I choose."

Y/n's head was suddenly ripped away from the bag at a speed so quick it was a wonder she didn't break her neck, her eyes growing the size of saucers to rival everyone else's.

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

Max and Lucas stand hunched over a tupperware of Kraft Mac & Cheese they had fished from the refrigerator, both of them fighting over territory with their own forks as the sea of macaroni quickly disappeared. Max takes a big bite, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoys the impromptu lunch.

Lucas hums along with her, nodding his head as he thoroughly enjoys the cold leftovers. He shakes his head, defeated.

"This is pretty damn good," he admits.

Max hums an agreement, scooping up another small mountain of noodles as she does so.

"Wish we could have asked Y/n to heat it up for us though," Lucas frowns.

Max shoves the comment aside in her mind, and rolls her eyes. "There's a microwave right there,"

He shrugs innocently, his voice almost sad. "I know, but it's not as quick."

"Think we should save—"

Max stops midsentence when the sound of Y/n's muted voice echoes throughout the house

"WHAT?"

Lucas and Max freeze, even their jaws stop chewing as they frown in the direction her voice had come from. Slowly their heads turn to meet in an unsettled and worried gaze.

She couldn't know they were eating all her food, right?

⊹ ⊹ ⊹

"Wait, so her name is Suzie?" Mike asks, close on Dustin's tail.

Backpack slung over his shoulders, Dustin coasts down the hallway, heading straight of the living room leaving the others not much time to catch up. Each of them had agreed to take sections of the cerebro in exchange for more information and a chance at talking to her if they helped him set up.

"Suzie with a 'z'," Dustin confirms, his heart fluttering at the thought of the girl he already missed dearly. "She's from Utah."

Without thinking, Will blurts out. "Girls go to science camp?"

And without missing a beat, Y/n sends him a bewildered and exasperated look as they scurry to stay on Mike and El's heels.

"You were single-handedly raised by Joyce Byers, how is it you keep asking things like this?"

Flustered at his mistake, he shakes his head and a sharp pang of guilt and embarrassment landed in his gut. Frantically, he shakes his head.

"No, sorry, that came out—" he sputters, shaking his head. "I meant there were girls there? Like wouldn't they keep them separate?"

Y/n sends him a flat and unimpressed look as her gaze slinks away from him and towards Dustin waiting for his answer.

"Yes and no." Dustin replies quickly, heading for the door much to the confusion of Lucas and Max who were still elbow deep in Mac & Cheese. "It's a boy/girl camp, but they house us separately, obviously."

"Is she cute?" Mike asks, genuinely excited for his friend.

"Think Phoebe Cates, only hotter."

El sends a confused glance to Y/n, silently asking for help. "Phoebe Gates?"

Y/n shrugs, swallowing the light hearted chuckle that came with El's mispronunciation. Easing her worry away, Y/n quickly mumbled. "A TV person." Which promoted a small, knowing nod from El as it clicked in her head.

"What's going on?" Max asked finally, as she straightened curiously.

One by one they began filing out the front door. El, Will, and Y/n the last to leave as each they lugged their own section of the cerebro. Y/n grew visibly exuberant as she all but skipped out of the door, the brightest spark of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"We're going to talk to Dustin's girlfriend."

Simultaneously, their forks dropped with a muted clang. Lucas, who up until this very moment had been quite invested in the Mac & Cheese sprang up from where he towered over the counter. Much too eagerly in fact as the back of his skull quickly met the underside of the hanging cupboards. And yet he was too stunned to care.

"—Girlfriend?"

"—Girlfriend?"


End file.
